1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to external defibrillators, and more specifically to automatic external defibrillators (AED) having active status indicators that provide a continuous indication related to the operational readiness of the defibrillator. The invention further relates to AEDs having other operation indicators that provide indications related to the condition of the defibrillator during use.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional AEDs perform periodic self-tests to determine the operational readiness of the defibrillator. Some defibrillators perform such self-tests automatically when they are turned on. Other defibrillators perform self-tests on a periodic basis regardless of the on/off state of the defibrillator. The results of these tests, however, may not be indicated until subsequent turn-on of the AED or may not be readily apparent to the user of the AED.
Hence, those skilled in the art have recognized a need for providing a continuous, active indication of the operational readiness of an external defibrillator regardless of the on/off state of the defibrillator. The need for additional indications of the condition of a defibrillator during use has also been recognized. The invention fulfills these needs and others.